Home bound?
by beks83
Summary: Edward is gone and instead of fighting the urge to return to Bella, he checks up on her. Soon, Jacob gets in the way and he plans on making Edward decide whether he will stay or leave-forever. With his decision made he gets trouble-from unexpected places
1. Did I really think I'd get away with it?

Preface

Did I really think I'd get away with it?

I was running. Again. I felt like I was flying. The feeling I had right now was like no other. Because it was time. Time for me to 'check' on Bella. At least that's what I told a very frustrated Alice. And Jasper. And Emmett. I sighed and let myself acknowledge that I was lying to myself and everyone in my family. They knew though. Sometimes I couldn't lie any better then Bella. I chuckled to myself as I recalled yet another lie Bella had attempted to tell. I shook my head. She really shouldn't try.

Out of nowhere, a scent hit me. A strong scent. I hissed. What was he doing here? I glanced around. I was very close to Bella's house and I could smell that _dog_. He shouldn't be with Bella. He's dangerous. I could see Bella's window now and her light was on. I could hear a muffled conversation. Bella sounded...hurt. Surprised even. I leaned in to listen.

"What do you mean he's been here?" She whispered between quiet sobs. "Does he not want to see me? Is he just coming around and leaving? It doesn't make sense." She was crying. I fought to stifle a roar of anger. Whoever hurt her like this deserves to die. Then it came to me. _I _hurt her. _I _was the reason she was crying and that mongrel was the one comforting her. I ran up to the house and barely kept myself from climbing up to her window to tell her I'm sorry; to kiss her and hold her. My arms ached, dying to wrap themselves around her precious little body. I needed to see her so badly. To feel that she was okay and see it with my own eyes. I was brought back to reality when I heard Jacob.

"I know Bella, baby," My hands curled into fists. "It's okay. You can get through this. He probably just wants to make sure you're still eating." His thoughts were screaming. '_Oh SHIT! How could I let that slip? She's gonna' go back now. Withdraw again. I could kill him for leaving as much as I love it that he did. He's making this really hard on me.' _She whimpered and I could almost feel her arms through his thoughts. He rubbed circles on her back and whispered softly.

"Hush Bella. Just go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you. I just needed to make sure-" He stopped, but his thoughts kept going. _'Make sure HE wasn't here.'_ I swallowed. Of course I can't go in. Of course I can't go up there and tell her what I want to tell her. That I was sorry. That I would make this better. I turned and ran. Jacob was opening the window. I wanted to hold my breath. I knew what her smell would do to me. Like drive me completely mad, but in the end; I couldn't resist. I stole closer to the house and her scent wafted down and hit me with such force that I nearly pulled a tree out of the ground. Then Jacob's scent got to me. I felt almost nauseous and then I heard Jacob's sudden intake of breath. He knew I was here. No doubt he smelt me the moment he lifted the window. He growled lowly, low enough that Bella couldn't hear, but I certainly could. _'Hell no. You are not gonna' screw her up bloodsucker.' _Then I heard Bella.

"Bye Jake. Thanks." _'Yeah, right. Thanks for screwing up everything I already worked for. Bloodsucker.' _He screamed the last part in his mind making me wince. Then he turned and put on a game face for her.

"Bye Bells. I'm really sorry about this. Just ignore it. Its definitely not something to...worry about." Again, his thoughts continued in his mind. _'You on the other hand EDWARD.' _He thought my name sarcastically. _'You have something to worry about.'_

I heard Jacob jump lithely to the ground and head straight for the woods. He wasn't headed for me though. _'Bella's still watching. Follow me and for God's sake, don't let her see you.' _he growled through his mind. I took a deep breath and took off. _'Don't even think about taking off. I'll follow you.' _I stopped and breathed deeply. It stung my nose. but I followed Jacob's scent and soon I was next to him. I walked by his side at a somewhat uncomfortable distance and we were silent as we walked deeper into the woods.

Soon, Jacob stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. I tilted my chin up indignantly.

"I'm checking on her. And don't you go off on me for it. From that conversation I think I have good reason to." I hissed back.

"I can take care of her just fine." He stated. It was highly edited from the statement I'd heard in his head, but I appreciated the effort.

I shook my head. "Withdrawal? How'd you take care of that?" I asked. I watched what had happened after I left and all the things that he'd done to try and 'save' Bella in his memories.

He sighed. "I guess you can't resist, but really you have to decide. NOW." His voice bacome demanding and strong. It took me by surprise. "If you want to be with Bella, you have to stay with her. You can't run off. It's pissed everybody off and Bella wouldn't be able to handle it again. If you don't think you can stay with her forever, then I want you to go the hell away and _never _come back. She doesn't need you to check on her." He spoke seriously. In his head he added_, 'But Bella will be able to get over you. I'll see to it._' He spoke arrogantly and I didn't like it.

"Regardless of your decision, I expect you to let her visit me." He sneered.

"What right do you have to _expect _anything from me?" I fired off. I knew he had a lot of resons to expect things from me, but I didn't plan on sharing Bella. She was mine. There was no way I was going to be forced into anything by the dog.

"If you're not going to let her visit me then go the hell away. You're not going near her if she can't have a little independance. She deserves it and she should expect nothing less from the 'man' who deserted her.

With that, he stalked off. _'Make your decision quickly or I will make it for you.'_ he threatened as his skin exploded and he turned into a wolf.


	2. Why Can't I?

Chapter 2

_'Get your ass in here. Now.' _Alice was yelling at me. I ran faster and stopped once I heard everyone in the living room. Family meeting? Since when? _'I said NOW.' _Alice screamed in her head again. I ran up the steps and into the house.

"Geez what did I do?" I questioned. Alice glared.

"You can't do that again. You cannot go again." She screeched.

"Why? Why not? You must have seen what Jacob said."

"Yeah, I did and as much as I love you and want you to be happy, you can't go back. Just let Bella be happy with Jacob. She can live and die like she ought to then."

"Since _when_ has that become your argument? I always said that. Why are you saying it now? You wanted me to change her!" I yelled back at her. I wanted so desperately to turn and run back to her, but I knew Alice would have Emmett stop me, so I stayed put. _'Good decision.'_

"Bella won't live through that Edward. Alice saw it." Esme said softly.

"What?" I asked brokenly.

"It's a new vision. I had it right after you left. Regardless, she will not make it."

"You know more then that. Why wouldn't she make it? Why would it change now?" She shook her head and muttered, "Idiot." _'She won't make it. It doesn't matter why.' _She looked away from me and I saw regret flash in her eyes before she ran to her room. _'Come on.' _She muttered in her head. I rushed up the stairs. I was about to open the door when a vision hit me.

_"Edward-" Bella screamed. "Edward will st-stop this." Victoria looked down at her._

_"Really, Bella, are you that naive? Bella," she laughed, "Edward left you. He doesn't want you. He won't care." She began to circle Bella who was cowering amongst the dry, crackly leaves. "I'm just going to take care of his little...problem for him. Save him any regret he might have." Bella glared at her fiercely. _

It surprised me how she was so sure of herself even while she looked death in the eye.

_"If he didn't want me, you wouldn't be here. You'd find some other way to hurt him other than me. If he didn't care about me, you wouldn't do this."_

I smiled. She's always been smart. She knows I still want her. I knew she'd figure it out.

_Victoria laughed and knelt down beside her. "Oh, Bella, Edward was right. You really are smart. Will that make it feel worse? Knowing that he left you anyway? Or does it hurt more to think that he'll find a way to die once you're gone no matter what you told him?" Bella gasped and started shaking, fighting tears._

_"How did you know about that?"_

_She laughed again. "You think I don't know of nearly every conversation you ever had? Oh, you're smart, but so stupid. No wonder he left you." Bella sobbed harder and looked away._

With that, the vision faded. _'Do you see? Do you see why you can't go back? If you do Victoria will kill her. She'll know you DO care and that it WILL hurt you.'_ Alice said it quietly.

"Yes. Yes I see." I said it loud enough that Alice would hear and ran to my room, turning on the loudest, most obnoxious music I could find, knowing I would never hold Bella again. I heard Alice come in, but I didn't turn away from the window. I was remembering the first time I'd taken her to my room in Forks. She'd been so embarrassed when Alice and Jasper came in. I almost chuckled at the absurdity. I was holding her tight then, feeling her small body same in the cage of my arms. It was impenetrable and if I could have, I would have held her like that forever, just to know that nothing could ever hurt her. I sighed.

"Edward. You can stop it. You just can't go back to Bella. Yet." I heard Jasper shift his feet nervously, tasting the atmosphere around me. I wasn't surprised he was nervous, my emotions were bouncing around so quickly I couldn't even keep up with it. _'What's Alice telling him? She didn't tell me anything about that.' _I turned to her.

"How? She's hovering right around Bella nearly all the time. I can see it in your mind even now." Alice sighed. _'Just kill her. We can come up with something. I can look through plans and see how they'll end. We will win this Edward. Really. I miss her just as much-' _She paused as she took in my expression. _'-almost as much as you do. It really is hard. She was really special to all of us. Even Rose is a little different. Just go strategize with Jazz and I'll test every plan that pops into your head. Kay?' _She dragged me out of the room and pushed me down the stairs while saying 'Jazz, come help Edward.'

Jasper appeared immediately and his thoughts were questioning. I nodded, letting him know I'd tell him.

"Now go, I need to concentrate and try not to jump around so much. I'll never be able to concentrate enough for a single vision."She huffed and took off to her room. Jasper and I looked at each other, shrugging and made our way into the dining room.

"She said that we can stop Victoria, just that I can't go see Bella till she's dead, so she wants us to strategize while she tests our ideas out. She'll tell us when one works. Should we get Carlisle?"

Jasper took it all in and nodded quickly before his mind started racing through the possibilities.

"Carlisle." I called listening to each of Jasper's ideas and nodding when along as his ideas became better and better.

"What?" Carlisle asked as he walked in.

"We have to strategize ways to kill Victoria. Alice will test them out." Carlisle cringed. He saw my concerned look. _'It's okay, really. We all love Bella and if she got hurt, we know it would hurt us all and you especially, so I'll do what I have to do.' _I listened intently as Jasper and Carlisle strategized, only occasionally chipping in or nodding. We were all getting worked up in one idea when Alice appeared.

"Stop."


End file.
